The Green Eyed Monster
by fangforever28
Summary: Rosalie Hale was ecstatic about moving Forks, Washington. Finally she'd happy with Bella, the center of her world and not have to hide the fact that she was in love with a girl. All would change do to the green eyed monster. Rosalie caught his attention the moment he heard her stiletto heeled pump hit the floor. His name...Edward Cullen. *Love Lemons...than read on*


The Green Eyed Monster

'Two years can you believe it, two years since the last time, two long grueling years, I just can't wait. Oh journal I'm sorry I had to cut this short but my mom is coming and if she sees this entry she will flip for sure. Love you, R' I hurried to shut my journal, normally I would type on my laptop but when it came to my true feelings they were all put into an old world brown leather bound journal. The journal on my laptop was for my mother's enjoyment when she decided to snoop through my room while I was at school. I shoved my journal back into its hiding place in a shoe box, hidden at the back of my huge walk in closet, behind my shoe rack, into the hole I craved out in the wall. Just then I heard my door handle jiggle, 'I hate it when you don't knock mother' I mentally screamed while righting myself and acting as if I was picking out what nightgown I was going to wear that night.

"R where are you darling?" Mother called out to me, I could hear her footsteps on my hardwood floors and knew she was trying to make her snooping inconspicuous.

"Closet. I'm not sure if I should wear my pink or lavender silk nightgown to bed, I think I will wear the lavender. I did pink last night." My damp golden locks clung to my shoulders as I peeled the peach colored towel away from my frame.

"Oh alright darling, goodnight than sweetheart. Remember this weekend to have everything packed alright?" Mother called out again receding from my room.

"Yes ma, night." I let out a sigh as soon as I heard my door shut. I walked back out to my room and took in a good long look; all this was soon to be but a memory. My burgundy walls, my chestnut colored wood floors, and Royce, all but an ending chapter that I was too happy to finish. My eyes finally landed on the photo on my bedside table, her mahogany tresses flowed softly and fell gently over her shoulders, her chocolate hues reflecting the gentle smile on her lips, and that blush that drove my insides wild with desire. She was clothed in a simple red plaid hoodie and dark navy skinny jeans along with a pair of black converse. She is outside leaning against a tree. I walked toward my bed and lay down while picking up the picture as the memory started to play out…

"Smile please for me." I tried so hard to get that damn subtle smile out of her that I loved so much.

"But babe I don't like pictures you know that." She argued her brown orbs nervously staring at the ground instead of at me.

"Please, think of all the torture I will suffer being without you for so long till you can visit again. Just one, please, or would you rather me take one of you later while you're sprawled out on my bed dripping wet for me?" I heard her gulp as her head jerked up and she looked at me terrified. I could help the smug smile that plastered itself on my lips and she gave in and let me take a picture of her. I always won with her…

I smiled even more at the memory knowing that in a few days nothing could keep us separated anymore. That was the only thing that I hated most about living with my parents, I couldn't see my girl every day. I lived in Buffalo, NY, while she lived all the way on the other side of the country in Forks, Washington. Oh and did I mention that my parents don't know. No my mother and father both think I am they're good little church going, innocent, straight, Ro. I'm not. So the whole two years I have been with my girl I have also had "boyfriends" the newest one is Royce. Royce is the son of the owner of the Buffalo Bandits, so we frequently go games and sit in box seats, while my father is the C.E.O. of General Mills. So now you see why I have to act so perfect. We live in North Buffalo, near historic Buffalo, our house isn't real huge but it's big enough. My father doesn't like to flaunt his money too much; I on the other hand just got a brand new candy apple red BMW convertible. I loved flaunting what I had that other teenagers at my age didn't. I went to private school and had nice clothes, a car, and a butler, while for example my friend Sage went to public school, didn't have car, lived in Kaisertown, and didn't have a butler or expensive clothes.

"Sage." I sighed being pulled out my revere. I was going to miss her that was the only downfall to this move I was making. I would miss my best friend Sage. She promised she would keep in touch and tell me everything and call me whenever she needed to talk. I was thankful that she found Collin though he was so good to her and I was glad she found the guy that made her smile just by being him.

I continued to lay there and think of my move. 'Look out Forks, Washington I coming and I won't stop until I get what I want.' My mental voice was smug as I thanked my gods and goddess that my parents were moving to London and letting my stay in the states with my Aunt and Uncle Whitlock to finish out my education. I soon found myself fast asleep dreaming of my move and being with my girl.


End file.
